This invention is in the field of liquid transfer apparatus for transferring liquids from a supply source to a vehicle of the bottom loading type.
The American Petroleum Institute has established limits and has specified that apparatus of the type disclosed herein must provide for moving a connector valve through which fluids are to be transferred to a bottom loading truck throughout an area 3'6" high by 8' wide with the height to the center line of the coupler 2'9" above the grade level. Such limitations are not in themselves difficult to maintain but heretofore it has been the practice to construct transfer apparatus of relatively heavy components capable of standing erect solely by virtue of a swivel connection at the base. The necessity for counterbalancing horizontal and drop arms has added to the strength requirements, thus rendering previous devices quite bulky and expensive and in many cases necessitated the provision of power means to manipulate the mechanism.